


Lights

by animorph516



Category: The Lost Fleet - Jack Campbell
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Jump Space has Lights. What are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the great mystery of the Living Stars. I've always been fascinated by the details of this universe.

Captain Jaylen Cresida stepped into the Light. More accurately she stepped into a void, and became Light.  
  
As  _Furious_ disintegrated around her physical form, Cresida's first reflex was to bark an order. There was nobody to talk to. And then there was.  
  
"Jaylen? Jaylen!"  
  
_I knew he'd wait for me. But if.... I must be dead. By the Living Stars, I am dead... but how is this happening?_  
  
"Not a bad guess, Jaylen. By the Living Stars indeed. See that speck over there? That's your Captain Geary still fighting. I can't believe after all this time, he finally came back."  
  
_They look like dark spots on a field of grey. Jump Space! We're in Jump Space._  
  
Living Stars! We're among the Living Stars!   
  
  
"Yes, my love. All those lights you saw. I was watching you, waiting for you."  
  
Captain Jaylen Cresida turned to embrace the light in the shape of her husband. "It's really you?"  
  
"Yes, Jaylen. I'm sorry you didn't make it home, but now we can be together again. Forever."  
  
_I guess this isn't so bad. Farewell Black Jack Geary. I don't hold it against you._  
  


* * *

  
Lieutenant Commander Jaylen Geary looked out the simulated viewport of her first command, a small destroyer named  _Kostalia_ , after the capital of her home world. She saw a light. She'd heard stories her whole life about her father, Black Jack, had stayed among them while he waited out his time in survival sleep. Waiting to save all humanity. He was proud of his work, as was her mother. They'd come so far together, and endured so much. She knew the story of Captain Jaylen Cresida, and had lit a candle to her namesake more than a few times. Jumping from Kosatka to Varandal for her next assignment, she'd wondered if any of those lights were people who she'd heard stories about. She liked to think they were.  
  
She smiled when the light swirled around the port.  _Thanks, Captain._


End file.
